oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar's Oasis
Oscar's Oasis (French Oscar & Co, Korean 오스카의 오아시스) is a 2010 French-South Korean computer animated television TV series animated by TeamTO and TUBAn. The show follows the sun-baked adventures of Oscar, a lizard in the middle of the desert finding himself on misadventures wherever he goes, from finding water to fleeing from a band of misfits. There are 78 episodes in the series. The series has a precursor series called Ooohhhasis with seven episodes that originally released in 2008. Synopsis Oscar is a lizard who lives in the desert, where he generally searches for food or water; he sometimes discovers liquid but he is usually frustrated from recovering it for drink. An asphalt concrete highway runs through the area, used from time to time by various cargo trucks to deliver items. An oasis supplies the only fresh water in the area, but its thick population of irascible and hungry crocodiles renders it inaccessible. At considerable personal risk (lizard is a delicacy for chickens), Oscar occasionally manages to steal an egg from a nearby hen coop, and he sometimes explores one of the piles of trash that litter the parched landscape. Harchi, a hyena; Popy, a fennec fox; and Buck, a vulture, form "The Trio", and all inhabit an abandoned school bus situated on a hill, but they normally go about on a warehouse or grocery cart powered by Harchi, the muscle, and directed by Popy, the boss of the trio. Like Oscar, the trio constantly searches for food and water - often competing with him, sometimes using him as a part of a plan, but occasionally cooperating with him when it suits their purpose. Characters Main characters *Oscar the lizard is the main character of the show. *Harchi is the muscle of the Trio. *Popy is the boss of the trio. *Buck is the nerd of the trio. Other characters *Roco *Manolo *The Chickens *The Chicks *The Dung Beetles *The Crocodiles *The Meerkats *The Skunk *Lizardette Trivia *The trio, Roco, and the skunk are anthropomorphic, which means they walk on two feet and have human characteristics, such as throwing things, sitting like humans, and they instead of using their tongues to drink, except sometimes Roco, they use their hands and drink in water bottles. *This TV series is very similar to the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoons. Has someone chasing someone (The Trio to Oscar) and the villains always falling (The Trio always falling into a ravine). *The main characters of the series were used to promote the Industrial Bank of Korea (IBK) from 2010-2011. *The French and South Korean versions have voiceovers when the character names pop up; the South Korean version has different name text in this regard too (the character's features are on the letters, these are Oscar's tail, Popy's ears, Harchi's arm and Buck's beak) Gallery Buckflying.jpg|Buck flying. Chicken Oscar's Oasis.jpg Black Run.jpg Oscarangry.jpg Oscartunacan.jpg Egg Race.jpg OscarFlower.jpg Oscarflyforceone.jpg Oscarcactusegg.jpg Chicken Ace.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Popyispissed.jpg OSCAR OASIS 3.jpg Oscar-face.jpg Osc.jpg Egg.jpg TopGunOscar.jpg Rock-a-Bye Booboo.jpg Chickenacetriocart.jpg 398 117 com.jpg Trio.png 022112106050404091.jpg Oscar.jpg Popy.jpg Hachi.jpg Buck.jpg Chicken2.jpg images.jpg|Tae-Sik Shin Category:Shows